<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definetely Dating by DarkDayDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282613">Definetely Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream'>DarkDayDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simplified Dating [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Mild Smut, Sexual Content, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Apparently dating.<br/>Ashley and Spinelli fall into a relationship easily enough.<br/>Moving in together, combining their lives, and adopting a dog.</p>
<p>Plus many other little happenings they will get to enjoy together over the years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Armbruster/Ashley Spinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Simplified Dating [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Year 1 and 2 Of Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nuthin.<br/>Maybe Capone?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spinelli was on cloud nine, and enjoying every minute of the present. Her business was doing great, she had a thriving social life, and she was unknowingly in a full fledged relationship with a badass Lawyer who worked unbelievable hours, and still had the time to regularly pop in on Spinelli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wining, dining, and being absolutely enthralling. And Spinelli was down for that, full stop. Ashley ticking off every one of Spinelli’s boxes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tall, Blonde, and Smart. With just a bit of Bitch mixed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli was all for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling into the role of girlfriend with giddy ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Celebrating Halloween together, but their first Christmas apart, their relationship new enough that neither had actually informed their families. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli’s parents knew of course, without her even having to mention Ashley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The just knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, Ashley’s parents knew nothing, and would continue to know nothing for the foreseeable future. And It wasn't that Ashley was hiding Spinelli’s existence, she just wasn't interested in sharing that kind of information with her family yet. For unlike the close relationship Spinelli had with her family, Ashley’s was more hands-off, and casual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talking once or twice a month, with a handful of yearly gatherings thrown into the mix, including Christmas eve/day. It actually wasn't until their second Christmas together, that Ashley felt it necessary to inform her parents she was seeing someone, was living with them, and had even adopted a dog together with that person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And would no longer be available during Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley’s parents sent a hefty amazon giftcard in return, and their relationship continued on like nothing had changed or been said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But things did change, for Ashley at least. She was thriving in her current hell of a case load, the dog they had adopted together; a year old English bulldog named Capone, was finally starting to understand the concept of play, and that morning she woke up to Spinelli sleepily wishing her a Merry Christmas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their first Christmas physically together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping in until 8am, when Capone began to whine from his kennel in the front room. Demanding to be let out, and for everyone to wake up already. Huffing and puffing with excitement as Spinelli came into view, wearing the black gym shorts and a sports bra she had worn to bed the night before, the mechanic cooing at the black and tan mass of wiggling wrinkles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting him free, just as Ashley rounded the corner. Freshly showered and dressed in pink leggings, and one of Spinelli’s graphic t-shirts. A shirt that was loose on Spinelli, but form fitting on Ashley. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Babe.” Ashley mumbled against Spinelli’s lips as she leaned down for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers drawing through the blondes long golden locks, still faintly damp from her shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,”  It figures it would be Spinelli to first utter those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Words that hadn't so much as peeked to the surface in the two years they had officially been dating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baaabbbeeeee!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinelli gets some interesting mail.<br/>Ashley gets what she wants.<br/>Plans are made.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While in the midst of convincing Ashley to go on a bike trip cross country, Spinelli was horrified to find an envelope from her high school mixed in with the bills and coupons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inviting Spinelli to attend a 15th year reunion for those of her graduating class, to be hosted in the old school's gymnasium of all places. The letter greatly appreciated by Capone, who tore it apart at Spinelli’s cheering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The short mechanic was aware of Ashley’s eyes upon her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An expression that went from curious, to alert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley had missed her tenth year high school reunion by complete fault of her own, the blonde fourteen months into a trainwreck of a case at that time, what free time she had left being spent catching up on sleep, and wooing Spinelli. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a wee bit preoccupied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, it wasn't until months later that Ashley realized she had missed it. The lawyer barely having the time to feel disappointed with all that she had on her plate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she did feel it nonetheless, a quiet sliver of disappointment that would settle in her ribs for months afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really had been looking forward to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli on the other hand had taken great joy in throwing her reunion letter away, not giving a second thought to it. She had very few positive memories of high school, most of those hellish years spent questioning herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who she wanted to be, what she wanted to do… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who she wanted to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being a closeted lesbian was practically Spinelli’s entire identity in high school. Why would she want to go back, and see those people again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Five years later, Spinelli’s opinion hadn’t changed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for her, Ashley was a convincing person when she wanted to be, and Spinelli was undeniably weak when it came to her favorite blonde. Her mind easy to change when it was preoccupied with tongue, fingers, and hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand gripping a fistful of Spinelli’s hair, using it as leverage to gently yank Spinelli’s head back and to the side. Ashley’s lips tracking from the crook of her shoulder, all the way up to her earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting her teeth clink teasingly against the piercing she found there. Ashley’s voice a low, complementing purr </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you wanna show me off, Babe? I’ll wear that dress you like so much, the one with the lace skirt?” Ashley jerked her leather strapped hips forward, grinding the pink glittery dildo into her girlfriend with lazy rolls of her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The toy short, but fat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can treat it as a date night,” Spinelli grunted at Ashleys suggestion, already aware how that night would end. Much like their current night, actually. “Arrive late… leave early. If you’re on your best behavior, I might even let you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bribery! Bribery of all things!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli would have been insulted, if it weren't for the fact that showing Ashley off was practically a hobby of Spinelli’s, enjoying the attention drawn naturally to her girlfriend, no matter the setting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heads turning, and capturing eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tall, blonde, and beautiful at Spinelli’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Ashley would end up getting her way in the end. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Actually Great Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit's cute. What more do you want from me.<br/>Spinelli and Ashley go to Spinelli's high school reunion. <br/>They see old friends, dance a little, and Spinelli actually enjoys herself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own nothing. I'm just here for a good time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spinelli and Ashley arrived at Spinelli’s old highschool fashionably late, pulling up at 6pm to a crowded parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of music trickling from the school's open front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having gone to a public highschool; unlike Ashley, Spinelli’s graduating class had been 800+ people strong. Most of whom had taken time out of their busy schedule to come to tonight's reunion, apparently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gymnasium overflowing, packed to the bursting point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Full of men and women Spinelli could at times vaguely recognize from her days walking the school hallways. A vast majority of whom Spinelli only remembered in passing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was okay though. From elementary school and beyond, Spinelli’s friend group had changed little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or not at all, really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always the six of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So very different, but bonded through memories and lasting friendships. Friendships that continued even now, Ashley a comforting presence at Spinelli’s side as the petite brunette caught up with the members of her old gang, most of whom she still regularly interacted with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daily for some and weekly for others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And monthly, in Guses case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond following in his fathers footprints. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Freshly home from hostile territories, and more than willing to immerse himself in whatever conversation came his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beer in hand, and flip flops on his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look gorgeous,” Spinelli leaned in close to Ashley, her voice just a hair below shouting volume, the dance floor crowded with other couples. “And thanks for forcing me to come to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ashley really did look stunning that night, more so than usual in fact. The tall blonde dressed in a black, lacy dress that hung low in the back, and short in the front. Her hair piled atop her head in a stylish twist. “And you’re welcome~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Spinelli’s sake, Ashley had worn flats instead of her normal heels that night. The blonde like a beautiful, shining beacon at Spinelli’s side, the Mechanic finding herself staring after her girlfriend on more than one occasion that evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Openly admiring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps even ogling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli and Ashley had come to her highschool reunion with the game plan of ‘Arriving late and leaving early’, a plan that was quickly forgotten as the night went on. Spinelli having enjoyed a handful of drinks and some finger food by the time Ashley finally convinced her to go for one last sway around the dance floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sweet scent of Ashley’s shampoo tickling Spinelli’s senses as the brunette stretched up, rising to her full (unimpressive) height and then some. Standing on tip-toes so that she might steal a kiss from her taller girlfriend, the blonde leaning down on her own accord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Manicured fingers stroking Spinelli's cheeks, holding her  there for several intoxicating seconds. Delivering a quick press of lips that lasted no more than a couple moments, but brought a complete thrill to Spinelli.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips pulled into a sharp, wolfish grin, as she stared up at her favorite blonde. Veins pulsing with cheap alcohol, and head full of fluff. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight hadn't been the nightmare she had expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact it was a pretty great night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw her old gang and danced until her feet hurt, and her suit jacket became sweltering. Spinelli leaving her old highschool with an admitted glance back, her jacket slung over one arm, while the other remained wrapped around Ashley’s waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Possessive, but also steadying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli more than a little tipsy when Ashley slid into the driver's seat beside her, the car’s window cool against her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley quietly chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound followed by the press of cold fingers to Spinelli’s brow, fingers that drew up and carded themselves through her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wake you when we’re home, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinelli slept soundly through the two hour drive home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>